


The perfect child

by missythemistressofevil



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Psycho, Toxic Relationship, abusive husband, insane wife, the perfect child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missythemistressofevil/pseuds/missythemistressofevil
Summary: The perfect child gets into a relationship. A relationship were he becomes everything she needs and wants. But she craves more.
Relationships: Female Original Character/Male Original Character





	The perfect child

My mother always said that out of all five of her children, I was the easiest baby. You could say I was a pushover, the perfect role model, the one to do as she is told. I was the baby that rarely ever cried, never fussed and was generally asleep. Which was a good thing for her, I guess. As the fourth of the five she had a lot to deal with before she could get to me. So, I made it easier for her. I kept doing that even as I grew up. If one of my siblings dropped an ice cream, I would give them mine so they would stop making a scene. In year 3, when Tommy Hill stole my cookie from my lunchbox, I just shrugged and ate my apple. My nickname was ‘Little Mountain’ because I was never bothered and always calm. In year 6, I broke my ankle; I didn’t tell anyone about it for 3 days, I just gritted my teeth and hopped along. Until my father found me crying on the bathroom floor. When the kids at my school called me a cripple, well, you can guess what I did. In high school, my little sister was getting picked on by some boys, I pretended I didn’t see it happen. Later that night, I switched out her too-small skirt for mine. She stopped getting teased and I wore pants for the rest of the year. When I got catcalled walking across campus, I just looked at the ground.

And you, the first day you came up to me and offered to buy me a coffee, I thought you too were making fun of me. So, I stayed silent. Eventually, you flashed me that blinding smile and said to me, “Guess I’ll take that as a yes then.” I did not know what to say so I replied with a nervous tone, “Erm okay?” You just laughed, that beautiful laugh, not in a harsh way like I was used too, in a kind way. I think I said about 3 words to you on that day, but I did give you my number. From then on, we were inseparable; never seen without the other. I relied on you for everything, with every fibre of my being. You made me feel free and alive. At first, I think, you just thought I was shy but as the months went by, I began to open up to you. About how I was the perfect child and always felt trapped. When I got fired from my job, I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would get upset or angry. I was right, wasn’t I? That was the first time, the first night, when you snapped, when you hit me. I did not cry or yell, I just stared at you blankly. You apologized and I forgave you, it was just a sudden act of anger. For most of the time we dated, that was the only time we ever fought.

The marriage proposal came soon after that and of course I said yes. After that, the fights happened more often, so did the abuse. I did not see it as abuse though, I saw it as love. Your special treatment just for me. In its own psychotic way, it was beautiful, insanely beautiful. I figured that my silence was my superpower. I just stayed quiet, calm, unreactive. Whilst secretly craving more. The pain of each hit, of each burn, made me reach euphoria. I didn’t even notice as I started to fall into the pit of insaneness. I became deranged, unhinged, unstable, disturbed. Or ‘mad as a hatter’ as you would say. Even you began to fear me as you would hear those insane cackles that would leave my bruised and blooded lips. Well, what can I say, I truly am a psycho. Your perfect little psycho.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first story I have ever posted. So I am quite nervous. This is a short story that popped into my head after being inspired by another short story about a perfect couple so I decided to write my own version and twist it. I will also be using this for my English assessment. I would really appreciate some feedback and advice in the comments :)


End file.
